BOTS
by Region and District
Summary: A group of "normal" 8th grade teens find themselves in HP's world. They must figure out WHY they were brought there and WHO is behind it all, planning to make a full blown war between the guys and the girls! Full summary inside, orginal characters. R
1. Summary

Summary…kinda(lol): Alyson and Lexi are your average 8th graders. They go to Kacey Monroe middle school in Southern California, have good friends, make good grades, but it all changes the day Mr. Klark, a mysterious man that none of them have seen before, tells them that they've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now, they and their friends are sent to the school as "Exchange" students, learning to become wizards, though some realize that it isn't their for te'. Soon, they figure out someone is playing a terrible prank on them, one that could endanger their lives. But who is it? Snotty, power hungry rich girl, Selena Reyes who's been after Austin since 5th grade, or the shy and mysterious newcomer, Kayvon, who no one knows too much about, but for some reason are drawn to him as he is to them. Or is it worse? Someone they thought was on their side, in the innermost circle of their friendship?

They realize that they have to band together while a magical force tears them apart. They go through the regular drama of a teen, as well as some supernatural things…And put on their school's production of "Aladdin" (Sorry, random, I know, but I love that movie!)

Try doing all of that when you're in 8th grade.

1st story in many of the B.O.T.S. series. We're planning on having their world expand into other famous books and movies like Twilight and Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games. We know we're not the best writers, but we want to show what we can and love to do.

Okay, so for what "BOTS" means": Battle Of The Sexes (clever, right?) eventually it's going to be this big war between the guys and the girls, hence the name.

Since this is based off of personal experiences, we wanted to keep it real with our characters. (Yeah, 'cuz we totally went to Hogwarts. Duh!) Minus THAT part, the characters are closely related to our friends. The only difference is we had to exaggerate some people to fit the story better. In real life, Region (Who is portrayed as Alyson Raven) isn't as shy and quiet. And District (who is Lexi Darling) acts just like her…sort of. There is no way two people can be exactly alike and everyone has their flaws. Usualy we have each other right about eachother... (District writes about alyson and Region about Lexi) and usualy we're like..."I don't want to make you sound all weak and stuff, but we go along with whatever is being writen...

Wonder what our actual home room is like? Lol…. No…you really DON'T want to know… lol

* * *

Anyways, I know we gave you way more information than was needed for this story, but we'd hugely appreciate it if you would review the story and give us your opinion on it, or your suggestion. Also, we're always looking for new characters and plots (though I think we got ours down for this one) so if you have a suggestion, or would like to be "in" it, let us know. Just leave a description and a name in a review.

We love everyone who took a chance to read just this summary and if you actually read the story, you're that musch MORE amazing.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you continue to read the story!

xoxo~Region and District~oxox


	2. The Tryouts: Alyson

Alyson's P.O.V.

"Alyson! Alyson! Alyson!" called Lexi down the hall. I turned to see her practically running down the hall, her chocolate brown hair swaying, as she tries to catch me by my locker. I swear, that girl has no self control!

"Alyson! Alyson! Guess what?"

"What?" I ask her sarcastically, as she finally reaches me, gasping for breath.

Lexi's brown eyes were full of excitement. Her navy blue jacket was falling off her shoulders and the white tank top she was wearing was sticking out of her light grey top. I'd always envied her style, but luckily for me, she's my best friend so she gives some pointers.

"I…just…found…out…that…do you have any water?" she asked me. I nod. "I just ran three miles in gym, which is on the other side of the school!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay" I say, handing her the bottle I grabbed from my locker. "Get on with it."

"Don't…Rush…Me…" she says as she dramatically brings the bottle to her lips.

I click my tongue impatiently.

"Okay, I'm good now!" she says as she pulls down the water, over half of it gone when it had been full a few seconds ago. She clears her thought and raises her voice so that all surrounding us in Kacey Monroe Middle School could hear her.

"AUSTIN BROKE UP WITH MIKAELA! Now's your chance!" Lexi squeals like it's the best thing in the world that her best guy friend broke up with his girlfriend. Well, for me it is, but apparently she wants this to be hard on me.

"I don't care." I tell her broadly. She gives me a disbelieving look.

'C'mon, Alyson, You know you're still in love with him!"

"Lexi, that was months ago!"

Lexi frowns, disappointed, but dropped the conversation, mumbling something that sounded like "uh huh, sure." I turn back to my locker, messing with my old swim team photo. I was interrupted with my fantasy of Austin at the swimming pool, watching me swim, by a tap on my back. I turn to see Selena Reyes.

"I couldn't help but over hear," She says in that baby like voice of hers, taking a quick glance at Lexi, who smiles widely and sips her water, giggling slightly. "But Austin broke up with Michaela?"

There was a brief moment of silence until Lexi jabs me in the side with her elbow. Hard. I still have bruises from when she tripped over our friend, Taylor's backpack the other day, and fell on top of me, elbowing my back and kneeing my thigh. Let's just say it hurt…bad.

"I guess so." I say slowly, balancing the pain and annoyance at Lexi.

Selena grins ear to ear. I personally think she doesn't have a chance with Austin, but I keep that to myself. I don't want Lexi getting any ideas about me and Austin. Don't get

me wrong… Lexi can keep a secret, especially about boys. She just likes commenting about it every chance she gets. And the fact that Austin doesn't like snobby rich girls who only care about themselves and that keep throwing themselves at him definitely adds to the list.

I glance at the clock. It reads 2:43, meaning two minutes to get to class.

I nudge Lexi, who nods, and as we say goodbye to Selena, we head off to theater.

"Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." Peter says to an invisible Abu.

I hear Lexi stifle a giggle. I grin at my best friend since forever.

"Now, just wait and see what this will bring us when he's REALLY talking to Jasmine!" Lexi says, laughing, pointing out another character from our play, "Aladdin"

I laugh. We both know how much Peter is in love our friend Nicki. It's hard not to have every guy fall for her. Her perfect dark brown hair and perfect smile, it's hard not to find something wrong with her.

As we listen to Peter's audition, I hear Lexi's phone vibrate. I watch as she secretly pulls out her phone from her pocket, and I look over her shoulder to read:

From Austin:

_ poor peter. he isn't gonna get Aladdin. He's good and all but he's not really lead material. Taylor's gonna get it. U were good. Ur gonna get jasmine._

Lexi replies:

_Ikr. Jk. Thx. I bet u'll get genie. Lol_

From Austin: Alyson definitely gonna get the narrator. It doesn't help she's the only one that trying out.

Lexi Replies:

_LOL jk be nice to her. She doesn't like to act_

I try not to be offended, but just then I hear my name being called. As I stand up, I see the last text.

_From Austin: Tell her 2 break a leg…literally. jk_

My confidence slowly drops.

I've never been a great actress, but its fun. Lexi was the one who told me to take theater in the first place.

I go through my audition three times in my head when I'm in the middle of the room. Then I act out my part, telling the class all about the "Arabian nights".

Everyone applause except Austin, who looks at his phone, a solid expression on his face. Stupid blue touch screen! I think to myself. I practically run back to my seat in embarrassment. Lexi clasp me on the shoulder telling me how great I did, but I barley hear her. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

I begin to drum absently on my arm as Mrs. Brown calls the next name on the list. Austin.

Austin winks in my direction, probably aimed at Lexi. I try to hide my intimate jealousy. Lexi has known Austin since before kindergarten, and though they never dated, it's easy to see that he likes her.

Austin performs beautifully as Genie, if that's possible. Lexi and I are the only ones that don't clap. Me, because I'm too embarrassed and Lexi, because she's got this whole poker face thing going on with him right now, as if she's mad at him for something he said.

Mrs. Brown gets up from her small desk in the corner of the classroom.

She clears her throat. "Great auditions all of you." She congratulates. "Your results will be posted on Friday. You now have ten minutes of free time."

We all cheer and immediately, Peter Sorensen, Taylor Jester, and Austin Saunders yell at us to come over to them. I turn to Lexi who whispers, "I've got this" then of course, takes it to a whole new level. A childish level. One she visits too often, but no one seems to mind.

"NO!" she yells, fighting back a laugh. "If you want to talk like civilized people, then get your lazy butts over here!"

The boys roll their eyes and come over. My eyes can't help but look over Austin's figure.

Tall, muscular, with serious, but fun, bright blue eyes, and with a permanent grin on his perfectly tan face. His blonde hair lays flat on his forehead, sometimes, covering his eyes, making me want to just get up and fix it, but I never do.

I take a breath at how stunning he is. I look over to see Lexi rolling her eyes while watching the guys dramatically walk across the ten foot stage.

"Hey." I say.

Peter smiles at me politely like the gentlemen he thinks he is, though everyone knows he isn't.

Taylor nods and say's "'Sup." We do a little fist pounding handshake that I finally got down after 2 days of trying.

Austin, of course, takes little notice of me except a slight, "Alyson" and takes a seat next to Lexi. He always did prefer the out going type.

I don't like him! I don't like him! I say to myself.

Taylor jokes with us, always being the jokester out of our group, though as far as I can tell, his main focus is Lexi. She's always had away with guys, but she never uses it to her advantage. She just doesn't care. To her guys are friends, just not in THAT way.

As they talk about who knows what, and me nodding and laughing when I'm supposed to, I watch a frantic man walk to the classroom and whisper with Mrs. Brown.

"Guys…." I begin. "What's with the creepy guy talking to Mrs. Brown?"

"It's the FBI, Alyson! They're on to us. Quick hide! I think they know what we did the yesterday!" Lexi squeals frantically, grabbing my arm as I laugh.

Taylor looks concerned. "What did ya'll do?" he asks us, glancing from me to Lexi. We glance at each other and simultaneously say, "Nothing" while moving away from each other. And even though we're telling the truth, Taylor still looks suspicious, knowing that with me and Lexi, the only girls in the group, it could have been virtually anything. I'm just about to tell him that it's all a joke when I'm interrupted by Mrs. Brown.

"Excuse me Class," Says Mrs. Brown in a loud voice that makes us all go quiet.

"Mr. Klark here, wants to do a…err…test… on a few individuals. He has a list of names, and if you're called, please stay after class for a few moments."

Mrs. Brown goes down the list without stopping once to make sure we heard. "Alexis Darling…Alyson Raven…Anna Whitmire…Austin Saunders…Kevin Klaycomb…Mallory Mendoza…Peter Sorensen…and Taylor Jester,

Please go with Mr. Klark after class!"

Confused, I look at my friends, only to see my confusion reflected on their faces. As the bell rings, we stay in our seats along with Mallory, Anna, and Kevin.

Mr. Klark takes us takes us to the library where I recognize a handful of people I know. Nicki Estrellas, Leah Lucero, Lisa Calaho, Sarah Bronsen, Mark Govener, Selena Reyes, Ashley Stafford, among the rest of the group of students who got called in here.

Mr. Klark looks us over, smiles nervously and says, "What a lovely bunch!" in a thick British accent. I could see sweat dripping down the side of his slightly wrinkled face. His grey hair was piled in a mop on his head giving him that grandfatherly look, but the way his gaze quickly bounces from one person to the next, it takes away from the appearance.

He vaguely explains to us that he has seen talents in us, and that we'll take a test to see if we're what he's looking for.

"If you decide to take this test, it's only for the morning, or until you finish. You then have the rest of the day to do what you please. Since it's so important, you don't have to make up any work for your other classes, nor will you be counted as absent."

While Austin and Taylor cheer, Lisa's hand shot up and asked, "What if we WANT to makeup the work?"

Austin burst out laughing. "Why would you WANT to do THAT?" he asks, between laughter.

Lisa glares at him. "So that I don't end up an underachiever like you!" she points out plainly.

Austin rolls his eyes. Mr. Klark looks confused, unaware of the little brawl that has taken place. "Well of course, Ms. Calaho, you don't HAVE to miss school, it's optional."

"Good" Lisa says.

I silently wonder how Mr. Klark new Lisa's name, but it's forgotten just as fast as it came on when, one by one, we sign up to take the test. Little did we know it would change our lives.


	3. The Test: Austin

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter and for the metion of it, "Aladdin" either...bummer :(

* * *

Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the benches in front of the school with Taylor and Peter, joking about the latest horror film that they "just have to see!" God, they can be such girls!

All I care about is Lexi and Alyson showing up.

Just then the girls pile out of Mrs. Raven's gold van. They see me, grin and run over to me. Well, Lexi was skipping, spinning in circles, arms held out in front of her.

Ah. They want me. Who wouldn't? I would if I were a girl. Oh, but then I wouldn't be able to be ME.

"Marveling over yourself again, Austin?" ask Lexi as she finishes a series of pirouettes, landing in front of us. She knows me so well. The nine years of knowing me must have paid off.

"You guys all ready to go?" I ask, waiting for an answer so we can finish up this test and go home.

"No, I just realized I forgot to tell my mom that you were all coming over this afternoon. Oh well, I'll just be in for a mouthful!" Lexi says, staring at her phone as she is trying to get a hold of her mom.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." I say, knowing that Mrs. Darling isn't as misunderstanding as Lexi portrays her to be, but it's probably because of the test today. Lexi HATES tests. "Besides, she loves me! It won't be problem, Lexi. Your Mother is very understanding!"

Lexi rolls her eyes, says "True" then turns back to her phone.

"So are we going anytime soon?" Alyson asks, looking at me. I know she likes me, that's a done given, but she looks at me like I'm the one that gives orders around here. Okay, I do, for the most part, but still! It's weird! It's like she doesn't have a mind of her own!

"When the Sun's up," Peter suggested. We all look at the sky to see the sun shining brightly. Taylor laughs and shoves Peter. "It is, smart one!" he says, rolling his eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Peter asks impatiently

Mr. Klark was at the entrance, waiting for us. He leads us into a hallway where we meet with everyone else. He explains that he's going to assign us rooms 1-5.

He formed us into a line leading to a desk with a clear jar on top. He explained that we would draw out a number and that would be our room assignments.

When it was my turn, I drew out a 3 with Alyson. Unfortunately, Lexi draws out a 2 with Peter and Taylor a 1.

Alyson looks thrilled as we walk together to room 3. As she sits behind me, Mr. Klark enters the room.

He passes out a written test and says we'll have as much time as we need to finish. He opens up a door leading into a smaller classroom. He sits down at the little desk and shouts "GO!"

I flip over the test.

1.) Do you have a dog?

What kind of question is that? I think t myself.

I circle B: No I used to, but he died a few years ago.

2.) Have you ever thought of someone and later they called?

What? What kind of Test is this?

I finish the test and flip it over, waiting for Mr. Klark to call me into the room. He said that he'd do a physical part of the test, and then we'd be free.

"Austin Saunders," said Selena Reyes, coming out of the room. She winked at me than walked by me to the door, flipping her hair as she did so. I roll my eyes. Girls.

I stand up and walk into the small room where Mr. Klark is waiting for me. He motions for me to take a seat on one of the red chairs. I go to the closest one to the door. I can see him taking notes in a spiral notebook.

"Alright, Mr. Saunders, What I want you to do is pick out 3 pencils" he says, pointing to the multicolored pencils on the desk. What's this going to prove? I think, but I keep it to my self and randomly grab a yellow, orange, and green pencil.

"Good" Mr. Klark says, writing in the notebook. "Pick one of them. The one you are drawn to the most" I keep the yellow and put the orange and green back with the others. "Interesting… Well, you're free to go. Please send in Miss Raven for me, please"

"Sure, Whatever" I grumble, thinking how that was a waste of time, but not really caring since it's over.

I walked out of the room and into the big classroom. I see Alyson looking at me, her eyes wide. Her dirty blonde hair is pushed behind her ear, and her brown eyes are staring directly at me. Seriously, sometimes I think its obsession!

"Raven, your up" I say, calling Alyson by her last name, and then walking right out of the room. I was halfway down the hall, when Selena caught me.

"Was it easy? The test I mean" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Umm, ya it was okay." I tell her, peering around her small figure trying to find Lexi.

"Well, I about you and Michaela breaking up… are you okay?" She says staring at me intently.

"Umm, ya, I guess" I say, not really thinking of what I'm saying, only trying to get away from her. Her smile widens and she adds, "Well, then, you know, I was thinking, since I like you, and that you were single, that we could, you know.." she was interrupted by a voice behind us.

"Hey Austin, Lexi's calling. She want's to know where we are. Her, Taylor, and Peter are all done and she wants to… oh... I didn't realize you were in the middle of something" Alyson says, glancing up from her small purple phone, looking embarrassed.

I smile at her. I may not be her biggest fan, but her sense of timing is really good. Man, I'm going to have to thank her later! She catches me smiling and blushes.

"Nah, we're done" I say, pushing Selena away, and motioning for Alyson to follow me to the entrance of the school.

She follows me out to the front of the school to the benches where Taylor, Lexi, and Peter were talking.

When we reach them, Lexi jumps up and runs to my side. She then faces Taylor and says, "See, I do come up to his chin! That's 5 bucks in my pocket Taylor!" she holds out her hand as Taylor rolls his eyes and reaches into his pocket for a 5 dollar bill.

Handing her the money, he looks at me. "I thought she was shorter."

Lexi crosses her arms. "I'm 5'2! Just because all three of you guys are big foot in shoulder pads, doesn't mean I'm the shortest person there is!" She pouts.

I roll my eyes, putting one arm around her in a sideways hug. "Geez, Lex. You're such a drama queen"

She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "Awww…and I love you too" she gave me a playful squeeze then let go.

"Hey, are we ever going to get to your house? I need to charge my phone." Peter complains, trying to turn on his dead phone.

"What? Texting Nicki too much, Peter?" laughs Taylor.

"Oh, come on, you guys, cut him some slack!" Alyson asks.

All of a sudden Lexi's phone rings.

"SHHHH…..everybody….quiet….I'm being summoned" Lexi says in a fake deep voice as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and pulls it to her ear.

"Hello….?" She asks. I could faintly hear a muffled voice on the other line.

"What's happening? Who is that?" I ask her. Lexi absentmindedly places her hand over my mouth, silently telling me to shush.

"Omigosh! Really? Are you positive? Absolutely? Hey, you do know about Alyson, Austin, Taylor, and Peter right?" There was a pause as the other person talked. "OK, just making sure. Alright then, we'll be there in a moment. Love ya, bye!" She removed the phone her ear and pressed end, then removed her hand from my mouth.

"So who was it? What did they say? What about Alyson, me, Taylor and Peter?" We all ask, the words and phrases all getting jumbled up.

"In order, my mom, told me some important news, and she knows your all coming over, like always!" Lexi says, counting them off on her fingers.

"What kind of news?" asked Peter, merely curious.

Lexi looked at the ground, not making eye contact, deep in thought.

"Lexi?" I ask. "What is it?" I place my hand on her shoulder and crouch down so I can see her better.

"It's…..my dad" she says quietly. I froze. Lexi didn't talk much about her father. He was off fighting in Afghanistan. Then, realization popped into my head.

I stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" I said, not sure what else to say. She pulled away with a strange look on her face.

"Why? He's coming home!" she squeals.

Well, I'm stupid. "That's great, Lexi!" Alyson says as she hugs Lexi.

Peter and Taylor cheer and congratulate Lexi and I could see tiny tears in her eyes. "He's on his way right now!"

As we huddle around her, Taylor and Peter slap me on the back saying, "Nice going." I just rolled my eyes at them.

I felt so happy for her. She hasn't seen her dad in over 8 months. I remember when we were little, he'd take us on little "safari's" out by the beach and we'd spend all day out there. He's the one who actually taught me to surf. Ya, we have many memories on those southern California beaches.

We talked all the way to Lexi's house, which took about 25 minutes. You see, Lexi lives on kind of far from the school. She used to live in Texas until she moved here when she was 4. Her parents wanted to bring some of the beauty of their ranch up here to California.

We round the last corner turning onto a dirt road that twists and turns until it comes to a stop in front of a large white house at the end of the street. Hearing this, you may think we're in the middle of nowhere, when really, we're only about10 miles from the nearest Wal-Mart. The schools about a mile and a half back so we have to walk a while every day.

The rest of us live just down the street, but we all like coming to Lexi's house the best because it's so extravagant and exotic.

When we arrived, Mrs. Darling sat on the pale wooden porch chair with Jordan, Lexi's younger brother. He's only 3 and he doesn't go to school yet, unlike Lexi's other 3; Jason, who's in 2nd grade, John who's a sophomore, and , Will who's 22.

She greeted us and said there were 2 uneaten pizza's on the kitchen counter. We walked into the kitchen and ate. After we demolished the pizzas, we headed upstairs to Lexi's room.

It's pretty big, to say the least. Her walls were painted a pale yellow and white and they were dotted with drawings and phto's she's tsken. She had white wood on her twin sized bed, dresser, and the small desk in the corner of the room that had a laptop on top. Her T.V. was resting on a small stand in the middle of the room. She had a giant bookcase full of books that I probably couldn't read but those that she's probably read at least 2 times each.

Taylor and Peter sat on the floor near Lexi's laptop, which is hooked to a small stereo. Alyson sat on the floor, flipping through the channels on Lexi's T.V. Lexi lay on her bed, half of her body hanging upside down off of the end of it, reading a book. I looked to see the cover. Harry Potter.

I cringe in disgust. How can she read that nonsense?

I walk over to her bed, sat down, and waited. When she didn't acknowledge me, I grabbed the book, pulling it back to reveal a very annoyed look on Lexi's face.

"You know, Austin, as much time as you prevent me from reading, you could be doing or learning something useful, like how to pass algebra." She says sitting up.

She was inches away from me now, and I could smell her vanilla and coconut scented perfume.

"Well, what fun would that be?" I asked her, tossing her book to the other side of the bed and pulling my legs up to me, so that I'm sitting cross-legged.

She rolls her eyes and shoves me. I laugh when I nearly fall off the bed. Obviously, that gave her an idea, because her eyes suddenly got brighter and an evil smile crept up onto her lips.

"Guys? How about we do something, something fun?" she said, looking at the people on the floor.

"Like what?" Peter asks, fixing the volume on the stereo, so that it's only background music.

"Anything!" Lexi says, bouncing up off the bed.

"How about we go for a walk?" suggested Taylor. "You know, on THE TRAIL?"

"Perfect" Lexi squeals.

"I don't know. Why don't we just stay here where it's not weird and there are less likely to be stalkers or something?" Alyson pleads.

Trying not to be outdone by Taylor's suggestion, I say, "Scared are you? Afraid we're gonna get mugged or something? Pu-lease! Seriously Alyson, who put drama juice with your breakfast this morning?"

"Umm…I…Uh…" she trailed off, out of words, but lucky for her Lexi was there to save the day.

"That would be me! I added it to her orange juice when she wasn't looking! Sorry, Alyson, I had a little extra from mine!" She explains, sarcastically. When Taylor and Peter laugh and I rolled my eyes, she continued. "I understand your concerns, but let's go by the pond, that way we'll be close to home AND able to have fun!" Lexi turned to me, knowing I'll be the one to make the final decision.

Her eyes bore into mine, pleading. She knows I can't say no to her! Ugghhh! Fine, but if anything happens, it's on her!

"Alright, but if someone falls in, your carrying her home" I say, thinking of Alyson.


	4. Wet and Wild: Lexi

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter. Wish we did...but we don't...

* * *

Chapter 3: Lexi's P.O.V.

We make it to the pond in about 10 minutes, stopping only once when Austin snuck up behind Peter making him fall on the ground.

We took "The Trail" which is this long winding road that runs by all of our houses and is the quickest way to get to each other. Though the scenery is beautiful on the trail, nothing compares to the pond.

We turned a corner around a fence and there it was; the most beautiful piece of landscape in all of Southern California.

There was a large willow tree dripping down into the blue water of the pond. Okay, "pond" is an understatement. It's smaller than a lake, but larger then your average pond, if that makes sense. The water seemed to stretch to forever until it hit a small forest. Through the tree's, you can see the sun shining brightly, casting a warm glow on the area. Small little creeks of blue water were pooling into the pond, always replenishing it. There was a small bench sitting under the willow with small flowers growing around. A couple of feet away, was a giant oak tree. It held a large swing on one of its high branches. No one knows how it got there, but it makes the beauty and mystery of this place grow.

My friend, Nicki, has been on tons of dates here and says it looks magical under the moonlight.

We walk and talk for a while, and then finally settling down at the bank of the pond. I noticed Peter and Taylor skipping rocks across the pond a few feet away.

"How do you do that?" I ask in wonder as I watch Taylor skip one 4 times before going below the surface of the water.

Taylor smiles and says, "It's easy! Just throw it like a Frisbee" I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see Austin.

"No, you do it like this!" he said as he picked up a rock and threw it, football style. Obviously those skills haven't lightened.

"I don't think that's right" Alyson whispered, looking down.

Austin smirked. "Well, let's see you do better!"

Her eyes got wide as she bent down and picked up a rock she tossed it and it sunk on the 1st try. She looked down, embarrassed. I sympathized for her. I know that she likes Austin. Heck, Austin knows she likes him, but won't even look at her unless it's to bring her down. You know, sometimes I want to smack that guy, but at the end of the day, he's like my brother…and he's just as annoying.

Peter rolls his eyes. "Look, you flick your wrist, like this" he showed me as he sent one flying. I sigh. "But Peter, your better at it than I am." I tell him.

"Practice" was all he said as he skipped another one. "Show off" I mumble as I bury my face into my hands.

I felt a warm body next to me. I glance out of my hands to see Taylor, right beside me. "Here, let me show you. C'mon, you know you want to," he taunts as he pulls me up beside him, waving a small rock in front of me. I took the rock from, making him laugh as he stepped back to examine me. "Flick your wrist and let go, like this" he motioned the procedure and I copied him.

I could feel a certain someone's eyes on me, but that was it. Peter had gone to sit with Alyson to talk about play tactics and tips and Austin was pretending to be involved with a text conversation.

I threw the rock, and much to my dismay, it sunk the 1st time. I sighed. Taylor laughed and handed me another rock. He stepped behind me, placing his right hand over mine, and left over the other. I bet it looked like one of those romance movies you see on T.V. where the guy shows the girl how to skip rocks, then she instantly falls in love with him. Well, this isn't a movie. And Taylor's making jokes on how this will take until we're 30. I stepped on his foot.

He guided me twice, whispering tips in my ear until the 3rd time when he flicked my wrist and the rock went flying.

It skipped 3 times before sinking to the bottom of the pond. Taylor stepped back and cheered and I turned around and hugged him. "You did it!" I squealed. "We did it!" he corrected, taking a step back.

"Umm, try it on your own this time, Miss Darlin' and show me what you have learned from the master!" he jokes, using my one of my many nicknames, and tosses me a grey rock. So I did, using everything he taught me. The stone skipped twice.

Taylor and I cheer, dancing in little circles together around our spot by the bank. The others came over trying to figure out why the heck we were dancing like idiots.

"Because I did IT!" I squeal when Alyson asked me why we were celebrating.

"Guess the Taylor monk has taught you well, young grasshopper" Peter joked, imitating the stereotypical voice that goes along with that sentence. Everyone laughed except Austin, who had a stern look on his face, but he quickly flashed it away before I could ask questions.

"Show them!" Taylor said as he handed me, once again, another rock. "Yes, I have to see this!" Peter laughs. Apparently Taylor didn't look at it because the moment it hit my hand, I felt a sting of pain.

I didn't scream, or holler, just whispered "Taylor!" and dropped the rock. Trickles of red blood followed the rock to the ground. I flipped my hand over to reveal blood gushing from a large slit in my hand.

Everyone seemed to be shouting at once as Taylor called,"1st aid kit anyone?" Alyson ran to her backpack that she'd brought with her and pulled out the kit. God, I love her! She has EVERYTHING! Out of the kit, she pulled out a band aid and a cleaning cloth and handed them to Taylor.

He began to clean the blood off my hand with the cloth, me cringing when it passed over the cut. "Sorry" he mumbled over and over again, knowing there was nothing really more he could say, but wishing all the more that there was. Once he cleaned it up, he put the bandage on it.

"Lex, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't see…I didn't realize…" he began, but I cut him off by raising my other hand, silencing him.

"Look, Taylor. I'm fine. I'm not seriously hurt, and it was an accident." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Seeeeeeee!" I say, holding my injured hand in front of his face. He pushed my hand away with a disbelieving look. I turn to everyone else, all huddled around me saying, "I have been officially taken into the care of Dr. Jester and he does not believe in the work he has performed. Nurse? I need a need a nurse!"

I turn back to Taylor but still that look of guilt is on his face. He looks at my hand, twisting it back and forth in his. "I'm fine" I repeat.

He looks at me with Emerald green eyes, and I realize that he was determined to make sure he hadn't permanently damaged me. Ugghh. How many people have to take care of me? I'm not some little kid! I've got Austin, Him, Peter, Alyson, Destin, not to mention everyone else whose ever met me. I'm not THAT accident prone.

"Taylor, look! See? It's already better. I'm not some delicate little flower. I will get hurt sometimes, you know. It wasn't your fault. It was a bad rock. Don't blame yourself!" I plead.

Taylor smiles and nods. I stand up from where I had been crouching and Taylor follows. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

I roll my eyes. "Yes I'm fine" I answer, yet again.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Taylor, I'm sure. Geez, you're as bad as Austin!" I joked. He laughed, along with Alyson and Peter. Austin stayed silent.

"As long as you're absolutely sure" Taylor continues.

"Yes I am. Would it make you feel better if you could kiss it and make it better?" I tease, talking in a more babyish voice than I already have.

He roll his eyes and I reach up to hug him. His strong arms wrap around me and his brown hair brushes the side of my face.

Before I could pull away, the air around us grew cold and the wind got stronger. "Don't you even dare, Taylor" Austin whispered. The voice that came from his body didn't belong to him, but that of a wild animal on a rampage. I pulled away from Taylor to look at Austin.

The air around him was moving fast, making his blond hair fly in different directions, and his blue eyes were filled with such anger, I could barley even recognize them. His usual smile was replaced with a straight line and that voice! Oh, what did he do?

"Austin?" I asked, but there wasn't an answer, only the howl of the wind and the shouts of Peter, Alyson and Taylor.

Just then, rocks started flying in Taylor and my direction. They nipped at our skin and pelted us and I was sure I was going to have bruises. Taylor stepped in front of me and held out his arm, as if to protect me.

Austin's eyes were glowing as he glared at Taylor, apparently pleased with himself. "Stop!" I shout, but it was no use. Austin was out of control.

I could barely hear Alyson's screams or Peter and Taylor's shouting over the roar of the wind. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Peter pulling Alyson behind Austin, out of the line of fire.

"Austin Please stop! You're hurting us! Stop!" Taylor shouts. The wind and pebbles stopped just for a moment as the real Austin was back in his body, but it was gone as quickly as it happened. He was being taken over by this demon like thing fueled by anger.

Just then, the rocks underneath my feet began to move. I didn't have enough time to react before I was hurtling into the cold, dark water.

The 1st thing I thought was air. I needed air. My throat burned with lack of oxygen and I was losing consciousness quickly. You'd probably tell me to just "Stand up" and I tried that, but my feet couldn't even touch the bottom of the pond. Stupid shotness!

My head ached and my throat burned as I struggled to breathe. Would somebody just reach in here and grab me already? I thought. I began to swim frantically, but losing track of which way was up and which was down. I then heard something. I faint sound, almost calling for me. A song.

It sounded familiar, and I knew I'd heard it before, but couldn't place it in my half working mind. It was a soft tune, almost magical…. And just as the name was coming clear in my head, I was pulled out of the water.

I was crowded by everyone. My clothes were soaked and I was freezing. The 1t thing I noticed was that the wind was back to its slight breeze and that it was warm out. And the 2nd thing I noticed was that both Taylor and Austin were wet.

"What the…?" I trailed off. Then I remembered. Austin, rocks, water, song,…everything.

"You were…and then…flying rocks…wet…song…" I was talking so fast only half the things I said were real words, much less audible.

"Lexi? Lexi, calm down. Slow down your breathing. That's it, slow…" I heard Taylor say. I then realized the position I was in. Taylor was right next to me, arm around my shoulder, supporting my head. Austin was on my other side, not touching me, as if Afraid to. Peter and Alyson had horror stricken faces as they stood in front of me, looking as if they'd nearly died.

I did as Taylor said, counting to 3 before inhaling and 3 before exhaling, and once I had done that for a few minutes, I tried to talk again.

"I'm-m f-fine. I j-just f-fell. C-can I borrow someone's j-jacket please?" I ask, shaking.

Alyson nods, and takes off her jacket and hands it to me, a terrified look upon her face. Taylor let his arm fall as I wrap the jacket around my shoulders and stand up.

"How come I was down there so long and why are you two wet?" I asked, looking from Taylor looked at Austin, who had stood up, but was not making eye contact with me.

"Lexi, you fell so far back, the guys had to swim out there and get you. And when they finally tried to pull you above water, you…resisted!" Alyson explains, answering both of my questions. I'm sure my face was covered in shock and disbelief.

"We need to get her home, so she can get into something warm" Peter adds, nodding toward the trail we'd come on. There were a mumble of agreements and then we were off.

It took longer on the way back, but when we finally got home, it felt like I'd been gone for hours. I ran up the stairs, went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and headed to my room.

I changed into some navy blue sweat pants, with a matching jacket and a shirt, then headed to John's room. I quickly found 2 pairs of basketball shorts and 2 t-shirts, then back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, looking for my friends, but only to find my mother and John, sitting at the dining room table.

When I asked where they were, my mom said "the living room" I thanked her and she gave me a we'll-talk-about-what-happened-to-you-later-when-your-brother-and-friends-aren't-around look. I nodded and headed out the door, but before I could leave I heard John's voice.

"Why do you have my clothes?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "the guys are wet" then walked out of the room.

I ran back upstairs, but instead of taking a left to my room, I took a right and head for the upstairs living room.

The room was a typical family room with 2 large sofas', a coffee table, and a large TV hanging on the wall.

No one heard me come in. When I climbed over the couch and sat in between Alyson and Peter, they both jumped.

"Geez, you to act like little school girls" I say, laughing.

"Well, we can't all be bulletproof" Peter snorted. I rolled my eyes. He knows I'm only joking, but he makes it his business to be very serious at time when the mood needs lightening.

I look over at Taylor and Austin, sitting on the other couch. They both had large towel around them. I tossed them each a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and told them to change. They nodded and went out the door.

When they came back, they sat back down, and didn't say a thing.

"So, what exactly happened?" Alyson asked, breaking the awkward silence. Way to harden the mood, Alyson! I looked over at Taylor and Austin for help, but neither would look at me. Guess I'm going to have to do this on my own.

I cleared my throat and began to recite what had happened from memory. "Well, after Taylor bandaged my hand, the wind got stronger then rocks started moving. Then some underneath my feet moved and BAM! I fell. Then, underneath the water, I heard a song. It was very faint, but I was sure I'd heard it before. If I hear it again, I'll be able to point it out." I explained not once stopping until the end.

"The rocks stopped flying as soon as you fell in" Taylor added in a straight forward voice, not his usual happy, perky voice.

"Well, it's behind us and we're all fine, so let's put the past behind us. Agreed?" I ask, looking at each of there faces until they nod. "Good" I grab the remote and turn on a random movie. "Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone."

I must've fallen asleep during the movie, because when I woke up, no one was in the room, the T.V. was off, and there was a blanket around me. I sat up and rub my eyes. I glance at the digital clock in the corner of the room, whose numbers shined in bright red, 9:47.

I couldn't really have been asleep, that long, could I? I got up, wrapped the blanket around me and crept quietly down the stairs. In the kitchen, my mother was on her laptop, probably on Facebook again. When she saw me she asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and headed toward the fridge. Nothing looked good, so I looked in the pantry, and finally settled with a pack of strawberry pop-tarts. I took the pack and sat down at the table and began to pick at them.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" She asked.

So I told her everything, well, the edited version anyway.

I told her how we were skipping rocks and how I'd grabbed a sharp rock, then I fell into the pond because the rocks underneath me had been unstable. There are some details that were meant to be unsaid, for example, the reason exactly HOW the rocks came to be loose or my assumptions that Austin made them.

I left her alone to her thoughts and headed up to my room. I passed John's open door, who called for me to come inside. I did.

He sat on his bed, headphones around his neck, looking like any other sophomore you see in the streets. Except I knew better. He tried to act cool, but he will always be my annoying older brother.

"So, how was your little swimming trip?" He saw my face and chuckled. "I heard your friends talking about when you crashed." I rolled my eyes and said "Just charming. Night" and walked out the door.

Once in my room, I crawled up in bed and turned on my lamp. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and turned it on. 5 new messages.

The 1st one was from Nicki, asking if I had the math homework from Wednesday. I quickly typed "No, sry" then went onto the next message.

It was from Peter, asking if I was Ok, obviously trying to be polite and act like a gentlemen. Sadly though, I know him to well.

The following one was from Alyson, asking the same thing in a few more words. I knew she really meant well and that she was trying to be a good friend. I smiled at how that made me feel.

I looked at the next two; 1 from Taylor and 1 from Austin. I decided to look at Austin's 1st. It said:

(6:12 pm)

From Austin: R u ok? We all left around 5, guessing u had crashed 4 the night. Look, as hard as it is 2 admit it, I think I did make those rocks fly. I don't know how, but I think my energy fueled it or something'. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just got so mad and I don't know y! I felt like I was being controlled by something…it was scary. But when you fell in THAT scared me more. And when I thought you were gonna drown?... Anyway, I wanted 2 make sure u were ok. If u get this b4 2morrow, text back, plz. I need 2 hear from u.

You're probably thinking that that wasn't Austin. It was to nice and sweet to be him. Well, because it's so nice and sweet makes me sure of myself when I say it is him. I'm one of the only people he's ever like that to. I'd text him back, but I'm too tired and I'd see him first thing tomorrow.

I opened up the last text, which was from Taylor. It read:

(8:27 pm)

From Taylor: Hey, lex. How r u feeling? Crazy afternoon rite? Lol. I bet the others have already texted u explaining y and when we left. Ok so i'm trying NOT 2 bring it up, but i'm failing miserably. We all agreed we'd pretend it didn't happen, so that's what imma try 2 do. Audition sheets go up tomorrow, u excited? O who am I kidding? I can't act like it didn't happen. I know u probably wont get this until 2marow, but still, I need u 2 know that whatever happened out there, I think happened 4 a reason. Also, I got to say that you can put up a fight, grl! Seriously! You like punched me in the arm and back handed Austin in the face! lol Aright, well imma crash. It's been a long day! C u 2marow!

I click the end button and turn the phone off. Apparently, a lot happened that my eyes missed. Maybe, I just need to slowdown and take things one step at a time.

I put the phone back on my nightstand and turned my lamp off.

I close my eyes and replay the day. Somewhere, I must've fallen asleep, dreaming about wizards, wands, and a song, one that sounds vaguely familiar.


	5. Party Time: Taylor

Chapter 4: Taylor's P.O.V.

The hot blistering morning sun cast long shadows across the lawn covered in morning dew. I hear the muffled laughter of my friends, playing like a soundtrack to a movie.

"I'll catch a grenade for ya!" Peter sings, obviously having Niki in his innermost thoughts.

Austin breaks out into an air guitar solo, continuing the song. "Take a bullet straight through my brain for ya!"

The guys stand back to back screaming, "Oh, I would die for ya, baby…..but you won't do the same!"

I shake my head as the people around us begin to clap.

"Is something wrong?" Austin asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Just…no…" I say wondering how I got stuck with these dunderheads.

"I totally agree, Taylor. They are dunderheads!" I spin on the spot, seeing the familiar dark brown hair falling into Lexi's face, a picture-perfect snapshot of a perfect glorious balance of makeup and natural feminine beauty. Her sparkling brown eyes shine with familiar spunk that I've known for a long time. My heart leaps and I feel that familiar sensation running up my spine. I barely notice Alyson standing behind her, blonde hair falling just below her shoulders.

"Did you…like...read my mind?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah! We're Physic!" Alyson giggles.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Well, it does help that I've known you since like 2nd grade, AND you have that look on your face you usually have when you're around Austin and Peter alone, AND like I said, you're with THEM. 'Nuff said!" she giggled.

"I can HEAR you!" Austin mocks pain on his face until Lexi comes over to him and wraps her arms around him and mumbles "Crybaby" bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Shall we go?" Peter says, imitating an old British professor.

Alyson smiles softly, a laugh almost reaching her eyes.

"The cast list is posted up," I say, stealing a glance at Lexi's sparkling eyes.

Lexi's eyes pop, her excitement bubbling over into words.

"LET"S GO! Oh my goodness, I hope I made Jasmine." She rambles on, at the speed of a jet plane.

Alyson's hand shoots to the side of her neck while small red patches appear on her face. She absent-mindedly begins to drum on a spot on her arm with the hand by her face.

We "strut" to the theater room, down the long hallway of ignorant 6th graders. Lexi and Alyson skip arm-in-arm, passing us cool boys up with their dorkish, childlike behavior. We push our way through the crowd, the kids moving out of the way when they see us 8th graders coming. Lexi leaves Alyson a few feet behind as she races to the list, eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. When we reach her, she's turned around, head against the wall, a cocky smile on her face.

I looked above her head and read:

Aladdin- Taylor Jester

Jasmine- Alexis Darling

Genie- Austin Saunders

Aboo- (Stage crew)

Jafar- Peter Sorensen

Narrator- Alyson Raven

The list goes on, stating all the minor rolls, but I don't care to read any further. I've seen what I wanted to see. My best friends and I will be preforming Aladdin together!

When I tore my gaze from the list, Lexi was glaring me in the eye, mock anger and humor playing in them. Before I could ask what I did, she smiles and says, "Why is it, that in every romance movie, the guy's name always come's first?" she threw her hands up in bewilderment. "I mean here we have a decent heroin and she's tossed aside because the hero is bigger and better!" she crosses her arms. "I will NOT settle for this." Her bottom lip pops out as she mock pouts.

I roll my eyes and give a quick short laugh while the others are checking out the list. I uncross her arms and place them by her side, shaking them slightly when I do, hoping she gets the point. "You'll never be tossed aside, Lex!" Letting go of her arms, I add, "Besides a good heroin always has a hero"

At that she laughed, saying that I could see right through her. Alyson was by her side before anything else could be said. I didn't really mind her being there, nor did Peter. She wanted to be included, not be an outsider, and I try, I do, to make her feel included and I'm sure she's grateful, but she's always looking to Austin for approval. That's what drives me and him crazy!

Austin's rumbling laughter erupts to my left. "If Taylor's done flirting with Lexi, then let's talk about something fun! I get to be spray painted blue!"

I chuckle slightly, giving Austin the idea that his words hadn't embarrassed me. Lexi giggles. "Lucky!" she teases. "All I get to do is fly on a carpet with nothing on but a sports bra and sweat pants!"

I tried not to picture this.

We eventually mosey away from the lists, going to first period, our spirits lifted.

We split about halfway down the hallway, Alyson meeting up with Niki and Leah to head off to the locker rooms, Peter turning around to head off to math, leaving the three of us left for band. We reach the small band hall, as music floods my ears; I watch the day go by.

When the bell that ends 6ths period rings, Peter, Austin and I say goodbye to Lexi as she races down the hall, trying to meet Alyson by her locker, as she does every day.

As we make our way to the theater we are bombarded by Selena.

"Hey, Austin" she smiles broadly at him. She gives a short nod to me and Peter then fixes her gaze back onto Austin, her goal.

"So where is Lexi? I saw her heading to the theater room with Alyson and Destin. I've been seeing them hanging out a lot lately, haven't you? She's not around as much as she used to" Selena sneers, steeling a glance at me.

I clench my fist together trying not to seem as angry as I feel. Everybody knows Selena is an instigator, jealous and bratty, but she does have an eye for things like this. She always knows the scoop on couples: who's going out, who's broken up and who has a thing for each other. Lexi's been spending more and more time with our friend Destin. Don't get me wrong, the kids cool and everything, as well as a good friend of mine, but I'm still green with envy. And Austin's not much better.

I could see him tense up and lock his muscles in place, obviously debating on whether or not to stay here and deal with the situation or run to Lexi. He chose the better, less desperate choice.

I try to step around Selena, hinting that we weren't interested, but the witch sidestepped into my way. "So…Austin, I heard you and Michaela broke up?" Austin's face remained expressionless, a stone statue of pure hate.

"So have you, now?" Austin said irritably. "And you didn't have anything to do with that now, did you?" Any sensible girl would have dropped the subject. Selena Reyes is not, however, a sensible girl, and continues to press the conversation.

"Why of course not! Why would you suggest such a thing?" She bats her eyelashes and plays innocent but no one falls for that trick. When Austin half growled at her, she smiled and continued, "But doesn't it feel awful? I mean having to break up with someone you care about? I mean I have had WAY more than my fair share of break ups and I know they can be rough!" She smiles again, but it doesn't quite meet her stone cold eyes.

Through clenched teeth, Austin replies, "And let me guess, you were always on top? Not forever. Someone's gonna show you what it really feels like to care about someone, and then have someone else stomp on our dreams so they can have what they want! And you know what? That's gonna be YOU and I, as well as everyone else I know will be on the sidelines watching! NOW, if you'll excuse us," he says, stepping around Selena, "We're gonna be late for theater." And with that, he marched down the hall, leaving a wide mouthed Selena staring after him, and Peter and I racing after him. While running by her, I deliberately give her a huge smile that says "And that's how you do that" and run after Peter.

They hadn't gone far. They were just around the corner, waiting for me.

"Hey man… Selena is a whack job" Austin says in a disapproving tone.

I nod, not wanting to think about her. Selena's not your typical mean girl- in fact, she's beautiful but she never seems to care enough to make genuine friends. All she cares about is herself and power; captain everything, dating all the popular boys, well trying to at least. For Selena, It's all about the power. As if reading my mind, Peter chimes in, "I'm sorry ya'll gotta deal with….her."

As we're making our way inside the theater room, Austin and I mumble in unison, "Thanks a lot Peter!"

When we looked at our usual desks, we noticed they were occupied.

"You were late," Alyson said, glancing from one of us to another. "So we get the best seats." You see, in Ms. Brown's class, she has two groups of desks, one for the girls and ones for the boys, though after introduction/announcements she doesn't really care. Well, whoever gets to the room first gets to pick what side that gender is on…weird, I know, but it still is the best class.

"Don't worry," Lexi adds, a grin on her face. "The desks over there aren't that bad."

When class had begun, Ms. Brown passed out our scripts. "Now kids, Ya'll are gonna highlight your lines and then practice them, kay? Keep it kind of low in here, alright? Good."

"So we're all set for tonight?" Austin asked once the girls had joined up with us on our side of the room, highlighters in hand.

"What, the party?" asked Lexi. Austin and I nod, and Alyson grins ear to ear. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Lexi and Alyson hop out of Alyson's mom's gold minivan, skipping up my sidewalk. Peter whoops with glee as he runs to meet them. I silently wonder whether I could be like that; so carefree around them, if I didn't have this irritating sensation every time I see Lexi. But I must be quite the actor because Lexi never figures it out.

Regardless, I hug them both as they walk through the door, offering them Dr. Pepper.

"Ooh…CAFFINE!" Lexi squeals taking the can, eyes lit up like a child's who got her first bike. I laugh and take the can from her, getting an "Aww! Taylor! Don't be a party pooper!" and follow them into the house.

As we walk down the entry way into the living room, I can see Austin laying on one of the black leather coaches that filled the room. He was sprawled out, looking more at home than I was at the moment, even though this was my house.

A little while later, we were lost in conversation.

"No, wolverine's got like 3-inch daggers shooting out of his hands. It's like throwing a punch and BAM, you're dead" Lexi was saying, eyes full of excitement. We were talking about who's the all-time best superhero.

"I still think it's the green lantern, 'cuz he shoots green light out of his ring. I SO need to get me one of those!" Peter shouts, laughing as he fake punches a few feet away from the wall, pretending to have light shoot from it.

We all join in, until I feel a pair of eyes on my back. I turn around to see Eliza Evans staring at us in her lawn. Through the small window, I could only just see her, laptop in hand, frizzy brown hair in a messy pony-tail.

"Poor girl," Lexi says when she followed my gaze. "Her only real friend seems to be that laptop of hers."

"Ya, she yelled at me the other day for tripping over its cord!" Austin adds, peering at the girl.

"It'd be funny we wiped out her hard drive! Maybe that'll get her to actually talk to people!" Peter says, laughing at his joke.

Obviously not everyone got it as a joke. "What will we accomplish by doing that?" Alyson asks politely.

"Make her freak out and watch from the sidelines as she goes up and down the road asking people if they know who did it. It'll get her talking to people!" Peter explains, obviously not getting that Alyson thinks he's actually going to do it.

Austin's eyes light up. "HAHA IMAGINE!" I laugh slightly, pulling out my phone to play along. "Good, Taylor will take the pic's!" Austin laughs, tear's coming out of his eyes.

Lexi gives me a sideways glance. "Why don't you like Eliza?" she asks curiously. I was about to say there is nothing wrong with her, that it was a joke when Peter said, "Who cares? Let's have some fun once in a while? It's not gonna hurt her!"

Alyson drum her fingers on the coffee table. "No," she says so quietly I thought I hadn't heard her, but then she says it again, a firm, solid voice, more confident then I had ever heard it. "No!"

"Why not?" Austin asks. "We won't get into trouble OR get her into any!"

"NO!" Alyson repeats, angry now. She'd risen from where she'd been planted on the couch, a small indention in the leather that was already filling in. "Eliza Evan is a sweet girl who is really shy and into computers! She wouldn't deliberately do this to anyone OR wish to have it done to her. You say she won't get into trouble but she will! With her parents! I will NOT let you make a fool out of her, and you most certainly will NOT wipe out her computer!"

Alyson gives Lexi a pleading glance. "Lex, are you with me on this?" but Lexi didn't hear. She was staring out the window at Eliza, busily running her fingers over her laptop keys. Alyson try's to ask Lexi again, but Peter interrupts her.

"Come on, Alyson! It will be Hilarious! Loosen up, we won't get into trouble, I promise. I know that's why you won't do it.

Alyson's cheeks flame red, but not with her usual embarrassed blush. She was beyond angry.

"I'm not scared," she points out.

I take pity on her, as I usually do. I find I'm the one, along with Alyson, keeping us all sane. "Guys, just cut it out. We're not gonna do it, and even IF we did, we wouldn't make her do it if she didn't want to, besides, it isn't—" I was cut off by Austin's booming laughter.

"C'mon, Aly, you're such a coward! LIGHTEN UP AND GET A BACKBONE!"

Alyson is taken aback by his words, but it doesn't last for long. Her eyes widen, jaws set, and she looks like she could kill.

"Never…call…me…a coward!" She half whispers half chokes after a moment of dead silence. She glares straight into Austin's eyes, something she has always been afraid to do.

She advances on him, climbing over the dark, black wood of the coffee table until she's standing on it, facing Austin and towering over him.

Austin throws up his hands in a mock "Push back" movement saying, "Geez, girl, CALM DOWN! We were only kidding. We're not stupid enough or careless enough to even think about doing that. Seriously, take a chill pill!"

His words had meant to calm her down, but they didn't. Her glare grows, turning her always light brown eyes into a raging forest fire. The lights begin to flicker as Alyson stares head on at Austin, unaware of the rest of us.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME A COWARD!" She screams.

The wind picks up, throwing around half empty bags of chips, soda cans, among other things we had set out for the party. In a bang of pure fury the lights go out, but the wind is still picking up speed, leaving a cold chill in the air. It bust the window open, almost tearing it off the hinges. It's a little after dark now, so it's hard to see.

I feel a hand grab my arm and I turn to see Lexi, pure terror in her eyes. She'd gotten down from her chair a while we'd been talking, but now she was scooting closer to me, trying to keep out of harm's way. "We need to calm her down" she seemed to be saying, but it was lost in the wind. I nod and whisper that I could see Peter behind the recliner. "Good, make sure he stays there!" I made a movement to go over to him, but the tightening grip on my arm, stopped me.

I wasn't sure whether it was because Alyson was her friend or because she never gives up that Lexi thought that she could get Alyson to stop, but she's persistent and knows when someone needs help.

"Alyson" She yelled. "I know how much you feel like you've got to prove yourself. To make sure everyone knows you're not some shy girl waiting to be brought into the game, not able to speak for herself. I've always known you were the exact opposite! You've always been the strongest girl I've ever met! You've always been smarter than me! You've always had better reflexes than me. You've got such a caring heart that let's everyone know you'll be there for them even if they aren't for you! More than half the people you know take you for granted, not knowing what you're worth or that you're a person with feelings, too! But remember what you told me? When my dad got hurt? When I could barely face it? You said—"

"—Brave people cry," Alyson finished for her. The light's had come back on and the wind had stopped. Alyson was facing Lexi, crouched low on the ground, tears in her eyes as she sat there, gazing back up at her. Alyson was crying, too. Lexi let go of my hand, which I hadn't realized she'd been holding, got up, and hugged Alyson, who'd jumped off the coffee table.

They were whispering things to each other, too low for us guys to hear, or understand, but it was their moment. Austin sat dazed on the couch, staring at Alyson, like he couldn't believe what had happened.

I was in shock myself, but I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing.

"C'mon, guys," I said as the girls turned to me, grins on their tearstained faces, "Looks like we've got a bit of cleaning to do."

We didn't talk about what had just occurred, nor did we want to. We were all just glad everyone was in one piece and still sane.

As I was dragging out the last of the trash the dumpster by the road, a thought occurred to me. There has been two strange "happenings" involving us, only after Mr. Klark came. The thought bugged me, but I didn't dare bring it up, for fear of losing the only bit of sanity we had left for the night.


	6. We're Wizards: Alyson

Authors Note: Okay so finaly we're getting into the magic. Next chapter is when they actualy go to kings crossing and start meeting other characters...so ya...Reviews are lovely...since we don't have any...(sigh) Enjoy and Review please!3

xoxo Region and District xoxo

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter (tear) all new characters and plotlines are ours though. :) Harry Potter comes out Friday! YAYYAYAYAYYAYAY!

* * *

Chapter 5: We're Wizards!

Alyson's P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning feeling downright dreadful. Not even the vibrant colors of the cherry blossom tree that grows outside my window can soothe my thoughts.

Visions of last Friday's disaster dance around in my head. I blew it. I don't know how I can face them again, especially Austin. How can he like me now? I'm a freak.

As I'm dressing for school I remember the rock incident. It seems everything strange is going on; first, a strange test given by an even stranger man. Next, Austin's little rock fight over Lexi with Taylor and her supposed "song" that she heard, and then… my little episode. Seems Peter's the only nothing strange has happened to, and he doesn't realize how much I wish that could be me.

My mother drove me to school today. "Honey, I still don't see why you don't want to ride to school with Lexi. Are ya'll in a fight? Did something happen at Taylor's on Friday?"

No, not at all, just that I started an almost a full out war with potato chip bags and soda cans with the boy that I like and a girl that hates me for liking him…ya…nothing out of the usual. If only I could tell her that. I can see her looking at me through her mirror, brown eyes full of worry. I hate lying to her, but there are some things that are meant to be unsaid.

"No, nothing, it's just Lexi's mom is taking her and Austin and I didn't want to intrude." I mumble when the truth is I don't know what the heck she's doping. I'm too scared to face her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Those two spend an awful lot of time together. Are you sure they aren't together?'

"NO" I snap before I can contain myself. Her eyes go wide, as I look down, continuing quietly, "It's just, they're like siblings, that's all."

She gave me a suspicious eye but dropped the conversation.

I walk into school with my head down, low, hoping to get to first period unbothered. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Before I see her, I hear her.

"Alyson, Alyson!" She calls. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I pack up my courage, and turn around.

"Hey Lex," I say, looking at the ground, staring at her black converse, not meeting her eyes. When I finally look up to her eyes, they have the same unsure expression as I feel, as if she doesn't know what to say.

"Where are the guys?" I ask half-heartedly, hoping she'll reply by telling me they're in Canada. Sadly, they're just a little bit closer.

"Hey, Alyson" They say in unison. I spin around and they're directly behind me. "Hey" I say to Taylor and Peter. I don't even look at Austin, but I know that he's staring at me. I know I shook him up on Friday and he's trying to figure out what to do about it.

"Well, you guys all know that I HATE awkward silences…though I usually cause them… Mr. Klark is coming back today!" Peter says, gay, giddy, and excited.

I smile. "Mr. Klark was a mystery" I say. "So secretive and preoccupied."

Peter nods, not really listening to my ranting. We begin to walk towards first period when our path is blocked by Mr. Mater, our Principle.

"Miss Raven!" he greats me, "Ah, and Miss Darling, Mr. Saunders, Mr. Jester, and Mr. Sorenson! Perfect!" He smiles wide and clasps his hands together. "Mr. Klark wants a few students in the gym. ASAP!"

I blink. "Um, Okay." I reply. I look at Lexi who gives me a confused look, one that I'm seeing more and more these past few days. With only a silent glance to one another, we tread off to the gym.

We take our seats in the gym and notice a handful of people, most of which I know. Selena Reyes, Nicki Estella, Drew Meyer, Leah Lucero, Lisa Callahan, Mark Governor, Ashley Stafford, and Sarah Bronson. That's all in the whole gym; there's only a few, wide eyed and curious.

"Hey guys?" Lexi calls from a few seats down. "What?" I answer. "That song, what is it?" I think for a minute focusing on the Song blaring from the speakers then it hits me. "Hedwig's theme, From Harry Potter!"

She smiles widely and leans across Taylor and Peter to say, "That's the song I heard, in the pond… underwater I mean. That's the song!" I smile as she sits back in her seat. See, I am useful for something!

Mr. Klark walks out from behind the bleachers we're sitting on and into the center of the room, at which he stands at a dark wood podium, looking like he is a broadcaster on TV. "Ah, Hello my dear children!" he greats in that British accent of his. "Congratulations! You have all passed my wonderful magic test!"

We glance at one another unsurely, eyebrows raised.

"My dears; you have all been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd of stands erupted in laughter; even I chuckled a bit.

Taylor catches my eye from the other side of Peter and we both laugh and shake our heads in disbelief. He may be the biggest jokester in our "group" but he's almost as sensible as me.

We quickly realize Mr. Klark is NOT laughing.

"Silencio!" he yells. I feel a jerking sensation in my throat, and then a dry, bare feeling. I try to say something, but I can't. I literally CAN'T! My vocal chords are GONE.

I see around the gym everyone is having the same problem. The only one who seems unsurprised is Selena, who is calm and put together as she always is.

She catches me looking at her and she gives me a fake shocked look. I turn away.

"Now," says Mr. Klark, a forced smile on his face, "It's not a joke." He pulls out a long wooden stick, about ten inches in length from the back of his jeans, and waves it in the air.

The gym is in flames.

If I had the chords to scream, I would have. Instead we silently gape and try to find an exit, since we are surrounded by hot, orange flames with death hanging in the air. When I feel the heat on my face, it's gone and I can scream.

Fear fills the room, and doubt any of us want to be here now.

Mr. Klark is standing calmly at the podium. "Believe me now?" He asked ironically. No one had the guts to answer, except Austin. Poor Austin. I really wish he kept that big mouth of his shut this time.

"I didn't feel anything… you're just a con man. You can't prove anything!" Austin says, eyes narrowed into little slits. "There is no such thing as wizards."

I see Mr. Klark chuckle out of the corner of my eye, as I had been looking at Austin when he spoke up. "Mr. Saunders, that's saying you, I and…well… everyone in this room doesn't exists. Imagine that!" He grins when Austin reveals a face of disgust. "Perhaps, you'd care to help us with a little demonstration." He didn't ask it like a question.

Austin smiles bitterly. "Sure, gramps. Why don't you make a believer out of me?"

At the end of our row I hear Lexi say "Don't die or do anything I wouldn't." Great, I think to myself. Lexi, you've basically given him permission to jump off a building!

Austin struts to Mr. Klark, a smirk on his face. When he reaches him, Mr. Klark has Austin stand in front of the podium.

"Now, if you'll recall," he began, fixing his large glasses to sit correctly on his face, "that in the fourth Harry Potter Book, Mad-eye Moody turns Draco Malfoy into a white ferret, yes?" He glanced at Austin. "Now I shall do the same!"

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Austin, who had an unsure expression on his face.

Despite all he's done to me and treated me, I do care for Austin and I don't want to see him get hurt, even if he's in love with my best friend. I bite my lip as Mr. Klark begins to whisper the words to a spell.

A gust of wind shoots out of Mr. Klark's wand aimed straight for Austin. I wasn't the only one who gasped.

Lexi was wide-eyed in horror and Taylor and Peter's mouths were hanging open in disbelief.

When I looked back at Austin, I expected to see a tall, muscular, 14 year old guy. Instead, in his place, was a long white ferret. My eyes couldn't believe it.

Its eyes were huge; the same shade of bright blue as Austin's and its snow white fur was on end. "Now, for the bouncing part." Mr. Klark laughed, moving his wand in all sorts of directions.

To my surprise, the ferret, jerking the poor in all directions above ground.

"STOP!" I yell before I can contain myself. No one paid me much attention to my outburst, just stared as the white ferret transformed back into a boy.

Austin was on all fours breathing heavily. There was sweat dripping of the side of his face and his blue eyes were full of terror that he was trying to hide by staring at the ground. It would be hard for anyone but me, Lexi, Taylor, and Peter to know that while he's heaving, Austin's shaking. Zit's slight and even I can barley see it, but there it is; small jerking's that could be mistaken for breathing hard. Poor Austin.

"Do you believe me now?" Mr. Klark asked, "Or do we need to try it again?" Austin's eyes go wide as he says, "No, no…I'm okay." He tried to stand up but he wobbled and fell.

"Oh, forget this. C'mon Peter, lets go help him," I hear Taylor mumbles and stands up, followed by Peter, passing Lexi at the and of the row whose staring at Austin.

Taylor and Peter rush down the steps of the bleachers to where Austin crouches on the ground. They pull him off the ground, his arms around there necks, supporting him. They half drag half carry Austin back to the bleachers, landing with a large sigh.

"Never make me carry Austin as a deadweight again!" Peter complains jokingly. I laugh slightly knowing that Austin isn't hard to carry, but I look around Peter and Taylor to see Austin leaning against Lexi.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so hot, Austin" Lexi asks, fussing over him.

"Ya, Austin. I'm pretty sure we don't want to be near you when you hurl. Give us at least a 5 count first," Taylor jokes.

"Aww, Shut up before I get the need to JUST hurl on you," Austin Retorts. Taylor puts his hands up in mock surrender making Austin laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. Austin looks directly at me and smiles, making me catch my breath. "As much as I can after being turned into a ferret."

I roll my eyes as his sarcasm but my insides are flipping. Ohmigosh! He actually talked to me on his own terms…and he smiled. I look at Lexi who's giving me a knowing grin.

"Now as I was saying," Mr. Klark continues, "Hogwarts is very much real and very much a privilege. You select few have been found to possess magical capabilities, and tested to proven this accusation true. You each have gifts that will make you soar at Hogwarts. Since most of you are 13 and 14, you will be taking a mix of 1st through 3rd year classes. Since we're going in the last term of the year, you can choose whether to stay at Hogwarts and continue you're magical studies or come back home to the states. The choice is up to you and your parents. Speaking of Parents, I will need to speak to them about this before I take you halfway around the world. I will be holding an orientation tonight at 8:00 sharp. It's only for the parents, but I'll explain everything else now."

Mr. Klark explains to us about Hogwarts; its rules, motives, principles, and founding ideas. He explained how at the end of the week we would become new exchange students, as they few students from the United States.

As shocked as I was, I was glad Mr. Klark wasn't some insane serial killer or whacko. Now, I waited eagerly for 8:00.

I drum my fingers on the side of the green loveseat that I'm sitting on with Lexi, quietly humming to her Ipod.

Mr. Klark wasn't kidding when he said "No Students" he kicked us out of the gym and made Lexi, Peter, Taylor, Austin and I to sit in the office and everyone else in the cafeteria. Why, I didn't know but I wasn't about to question him and I was glad when Austin didn't either. Peter sat on the floor going over his lines and Taylor sat at Mr. Mater's desk, feet on top of it reading a, surprise surprise, Harry Potter book. When I asked him about it he'd said he was, "brushing up on his facts." Austin was on the floor on Lexi's side of the loveseat, asleep.

His soft snores and Lexi's humming was the only sound in the room. Everyone as either to tired, to scared or just didn't know what to say to talk to anyone else.

I waited patiently as the minutes ticked by. 5.10. 20. 30. 45. An hour. By 9:30 I was about to blow and march straight into the gym when my mother followed by Mr. Klark ad everyone else's parents.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lexi jab Austin in the head to wake him up. He sat up straight up and blinking a couple of times, letting his eyes readjust.

"We've decided," Mrs. Saunders began, smiling widely, "that it would be a great opportunity for all you kids to go to a London boarding school courtesy of this exchange program."

We waked off, listening to Mr. Klark's reminders that we were to be at Kings Cross station at precisely 11:00 this Friday. I can't wait to see what Friday brings.


End file.
